


License

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He touches her in so many different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	License

Jane’s fingers slid against hers as he handed her the cup of coffee. A hand rested on her shoulder briefly at the crime scene. The brush of his body against hers as she walked out of her office where he’d been leaning against the doorway and didn’t move far enough away. Little touches throughout the day that heightened her senses and kept her on edge, wanting nothing more than to shut the office door, close the blinds and have her way with Jane on her desk.

After work in her apartment, never his, his hands and lips roamed over her body. Slowly, taking his time as he explored her. Lisbon gasped, arching under his touch. Her hands gripping the sheets or him, the pleasure growing higher and higher as he touched her. She could feel his smile against her skin as she urged him to moved faster, heard his laughter as he ignored her, keeping the pace slow as he drove her over the edge again and again until she lay spent and sated.

Later, as their breathing evened out and the sweat dried on their skin, his hands continued to touch her. Soft, gentle touches, that followed her into sleep.


End file.
